


Le Peu Pouvant Être Sauvé

by Soso_et_Candouille



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso_et_Candouille/pseuds/Soso_et_Candouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction<br/>Après avoir traversé la mer, Elrond rencontre finalement Turgon et découvre qu’ils ne sont pas vraiment si différents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Peu Pouvant Être Sauvé

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What little can be saved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131552) by [Beleriandings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings). 



> Bonjour chers lecteurs !  
> Aujourd'hui encore, une petite traduction d'une fanfiction de Beleriandings, et si vous parlez anglais, je vous conseille d'aller jeter un coup d’œil à son profil pour découvrir la multitude d'autres fanfics qu'elle a publié.  
> Bonne lecture !

« Je… Excusez-moi, » dit doucement Elrond. Il était face à son arrière-grand-père, chacun de chaque côté de l’une des arches qui bordaient cour intérieure en pierre. « C’est juste que… J’ai tellement entendu parler de vous…

\- En bien, j’espère, » dit Turgon, les coins de ses lèvres se soulevant légèrement.

Elrond hésita, presque imperceptiblement. « Glorfindel parle toujours de vous sans tarir d’éloges. »

Turgon sourit. « Nous étions de vieux amis. »

Elrond hocha la tête, l’observant avec fascination un petit peu plus longtemps, avant de secouer légèrement la tête. « Je suis désolé, dit-il. Seulement que, c’est un tel honneur de finalement vous rencontrer.

\- De même pour moi, mon arrière-petit-fils.

\- Gondolin était l’une de mes inspirations pour ce que je voulais qu’Imladris soit, vous savez. »

Turgon sembla triste. « De ce que j’en sais, Imladris était un bien meilleur refuge que ce que fut Gondolin, et dura bien plus longtemps. Tu avais donc bien mieux réussi que moi. »

Elrond se sentit rougir comme s’il était un enfant, se maudissant de rappeler ce mauvais souvenir. « Eh bien… » Son expression s’éclaira soudainement. « Je ne sais pas si quelqu’un vous l’a dit, mais la bibliothèque d’Imladris contient… _contenait_ , je devrais plutôt dire, puisqu’ils ont été emporté à travers l’océan avec nous… une très rare et particulière collection de livres. Après la chute de Gondolin, Pengolodh rassembla autant de manuscrits et d’archives qu’il était possible de sauver, certains pris dans la bibliothèque-même de Gondolin, avant qu’elle ne brûle, et les donna à Gil-Galad. Après… » Il retint sa respiration. « Après la Dernière Alliance, quelques-uns me furent confiés. » Il bascula d’un pied sur l’autre. « Je vous les remettrai, arrière-grand-père.

\- Des livres ? De la bibliothèque de Gondolin ? » Turgon le regardait, ses yeux s’illuminant soudainement. « Oui, » dit-il, imprégné d’une reconnaissance fascinée et silencieuse. « Oui, je… Je te remercie. »Il prit les mains d’Elrond dans les siennes pendant un court instant, puis son visage se dénua d’expression une nouvelle fois et il les lâcha. « Non, » dit-il. « En fait, Elrond, je serais bien entendu heureux d’y jeter un œil, mais je pense que désormais ce sont les tiens, bien plus qu’ils n’ont jamais été miens. » Il sourit, la tristesse et l’affection se mêlant sur son visage. « Comme tu as pris aussi bien soin d’eux à l’Est, je te prie de continuer à en faire autant à l’Ouest. »

Elrond fit une révérence solennellement. « Ce serait un honneur. »

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
> Peut-être que certaines formations de phrases vous ont paru étranges, je m'en excuse si c'est le cas, je dois encore m'améliorer en traduction (je suis d'ailleurs à l'écoute de n'importe quel conseil).  
> Un grand merci à Beleriandings au passage ! Et si vous voulez voir une autre de ses fanfictions traduites, elle m'a gentiment donné le feu vert, alors n'hésitez pas à demander dans un commentaire !


End file.
